Sailor Moon A: Las Crónicas de Artemia
by Assassin Tetsu
Summary: Este es el preludio: un dia antes del inicio de desastre, la emperatriz Artemia intenta evitar que los mas temibles villanos de la saga unan sus fuerzas para conquistar el universo, pero está muerta y su unica esperanza es la inexperta Tsukino Usagi.


Aviso previo: "Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon" es propiedad de NaokoTakeuchi, pongo esto para evitar que me demande la señora, aunque dudo que sea suficiente; así que cualquier pendejada que atente contra sus derechos de autora será penada bajo las leyes de su respectivo pais.

Crónicas de Artemia

No todo ha sido color de rosa en esta historia, puesto que para ellas, la lucha se volvió más dura y encarnizada, su guerra fue más cruel y despiadada que un choque entre dos culturas diferentes. Aquí como toda historia, comienza todo con la historia de una chica, casi una niña, cuyo nombre fue Tsukino Usagi, pero les recuerdo un punto que en cuenta deben tomar: la historia es escrita por aquellos que vencen. Nuestro punto de partida comienza al mismo tiempo que con la historia popular: que está por llegar tarde a la secundaria, como solo ella podría hacerlo, levantándose tarde.

Suena el despertador, y nuestra heroína aun duerme como tronco y a pierna suelta…

Tsukino Usagi: (dormida aun) Por favor, cinco minutitos mas…

Mamá: Usagi-chan… ¿no vas a levantarte?

Usagi: No… (aun como tronco) es domingo apenas, mamá…

Mamá: **¡ES LUNES, LEVANTATE YA ANTES DE QUE QUITE EL DESAYUNO DE LA MESA!**

Usagi: (despertando de golpe) ¡HYAAAAAA! ¡¿ES LUNES? ¡¿POR QUE NO ME DIJISTE?

Mamá: ¡Por que te lo dije ayer y ahorita mismo, pequeña holgazana!

Capitulo 0: Preludio de la Reencarnación de la Luna.

Tras correr ya arreglada y en ayunas, Usagi corre hasta la secundaria, pero resulta que por llegar tarde, han cerrado las puertas.

Usagi: (desesperada) ¡Ay, no! Han cerrado la reja, ¿ahora que voy a hacer? Hoy no puedo darme el lujo de faltar a clases ¿Qué hacer? ¿Qué hacer? (Nota uno de los postes de luz cercanos al muro lateral, un punto donde entrar sin ser vista por nadie) ¡Eso es!

Tras treparse muro y poste y caer bien dentro del plantel, se dirige a gran velocidad a su salón, chocando nuestra rubia "odango" con una de sus compañeras, la peliazul Mizuno Ami, estudiante modelo por excelencia.

Mizuno Ami: (levantándose) Uy… (nota a Usagi tirada) ¿te encuentras bien?

Usagi: (tirada de cara al suelo) ¡Eso me ha dolido mutxo! (llorando de dolor…pero físico)

Ami: Lo siento, es que no te vi bien (recogiendo sus libros), es la primera vez que llego tarde a clases, no esperaba chocar con alguien que fuera vasca.

Usagi: (llorando aún) ¡No soy vasca! ¡Si no llego dentro de los 15 minutos de tolerancia, la maestra me freirá viva esta vez!

Ami: Bueno, yo te ayudaré, la maestra aun no ha llegado, así que démonos prisa.

Y en el aula…

Mientras avanzaban, solo Usagi podía ver algo que no podía ver nadie más, una atmosfera pesada, un panorama tétrico de una historia de terror, en el que la noche es más que nada roja e iluminada por la luna, los colores del panorama oscilan como una alucinación policromática que solo un pacheco imaginaria y las personas son solo almas en pena, pero frente a ella se postra una figura ensombrecida cuyo parecido a Usagi es aterrador para esta, pero la diferencia radica en sus ojos, Usagi los tenia azules, mientras que la sombra los tenia carmines en su iris, las visiones de esto le resultan a Usagi aterradoras, porque son pesadillas de hace mucho tiempo.

Usagi: No…otra vez no… (asustada, siente como un escalofrio le invade desde adentro)…dejame en paz!

?: No puedes hacer nada al respecto! (extiende su brazo derecho para atrapar a Usagi)

Usagi: ! (ardiendo en llamas azules)

?: Acepta tu destino!

Usagi: (reacciona, volviendo a la realidad y perturbando a Ami) ¿Qué me ha ocurrido?

Ami: (perturbada) Es que una vez que llegamos al aula, te pusiste extraña, realmente mal…

Usagi: ¡¿llegamos al aula tan pronto?

Ami: ¡Estabas en trance y de pronto aterrorizaste a todo el grupo cuando empezaste a cubrirte de ese fuego extraño! (mostrando que sus compañeros de clase estaban aterrados de ella)

Usagi: ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que no iba a poder ser alguien normal aquí! ¡Ahora todos van verme como un monstruo de nuevo! (se va del aula llorando)

Ami: ¡Espera, eso no es lo que dije…! ¡Regresa!

Y en un puente…

Usagi: (sentada en la baranda del puente) ¡Un día! ¡Un solo día sin ese horror era lo único que le estaba pidiendo a Kami y ahora casi incendio la escuela por ello! **¡COMO TE ODIO POR HACERME NACER CON ESTO, KAMI! ¡DEBERIA TIRARME DE ESTE PUTO PUENTE Y AHOGARME HASTA MORIR!** (llorando de pura rabia)

Pero una gata negra viene, haciéndole un cariño a Usagi y esta la agarra, con algo de ánimos repuestos.

Usagi: ¿Tú también estas sola, eh?

Luna: ¡Nyaa!

Usagi: (nota la extraña marca de luna dorada en la frente de la gata) No sé por que, pero te me haces familiar. Bueno, será mejor que te deje aquí, no me dejan tener mascotas en casa, ojalá nos veamos de nuevo (se retira).

Luna: (una vez que Usagi se retira, empieza a hablar) Pobre niña, ha de estar pasando por una situación muy difícil… (Reacciona)…aguarda un momento ¡¿esa no era la princesa acaso? (se lanza a perseguir a Usagi) ¡Debo darme prisa o de lo contrario, ocurrirá una catástrofe, la princesa podría correr peligro!

Templo Hikawa, casi en lo profundo del bosque…

Usagi: (rezando en voz alta frente al altar) Kami, lamento mis anteriores ofensas, es que no soporto como la gente me ha tratado cada vez que yo no controlo esta…maldición… (una sacerdotisa pelinegra le escucha del otro lado en lo que veía el futuro a través de un ritual)

Hino Rei: ¿Maldición? (se acerca un poco para ver mejor a Usagi, pero al mirarla, ve trozos de sus pesadillas) ¡¿Qué es todo esto? ¡¿Hay un demonio poseyendo su cuerpo? (pero luego ve todo en una perspectiva oscura y herética, y a la sombra que en sueños aflige a Usagi en lugar de esta, hincada y rezando) ¡¿Es ella una un demonio acaso?

?: (se percata de que Rei la mira) ¡¿Qué estas mirando, puta virgen?

Rei: (reaccionando) Disculpa, ¿de casualidad no has notado cosas extrañas últimamente?

Usagi: (disimulando) No he visto nada ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Rei: ¿Sabes? Soy tan perspicaz que intuyo que hay una fuerza extraña que está afectándote mucho, tal vez esta fuerza es muy peligrosa.

Usagi: ¡No tienes idea de cuantos problemas me ha causado ese monstruo, me provoca pesadillas horribles que desde niña jamás me dejaron dormir, me genera visiones de un escabroso mundo iluminado por la luna que me hacen incendiar todo a mi alrededor, hoy casi hago arder en llamas una escuela por ello, no sé qué quiere "ella" de mi…! (desesperada y casi demente) Tienes que ayudarme…

Rei: ¿Qué es exactamente lo que quiere?

Usagi: (calmándose) Dice siempre que debo cumplir mi destino… pero las visiones de ese mundo son tan atroces que me confunden y no me dejan saber cuál es ese destino.

Rei: Quizás yo no pueda ayudarte… (nota que Usagi está deprimiéndose)… ¿sabes? a veces debemos entrar en nosotros mismos para poder resolver nuestros problemas.

Usagi: Pero…tengo miedo.

Rei: Si no te enfrentas a tus demonios, jamás podrás resolverlo, y mucho menos saber cuál es tu destino.

Usagi: ¡Tienes razón, con motivación todo es posible, pero primero hay que moverse! ¡Gracias por tu consejo! (se retira muy decidida)

Rei: ¡Espera (Usagi ya está demasiado lejos)! Ni siquiera pude preguntarle su nombre… solo espero que pueda resolver su conflicto. Quizás debería volverme psicóloga y empezar a cobrarle.

Centro Comercial

Usagi: Vaya lugar para perderse, apenas veo nada con toda esta multitud, quizás deba ir a los recreativos del "Crown" y relajarme un poco antes de que esto se salga de control, quien sabe qué pasaría si volviera a quedar en trance.

Motoki: (se topa con Usagi, nota su aspecto deprimido, pero disimula su pregunta) ¡Oh! ¿Usagi-chan, eres realmente tú?

Usagi: ¡Hola, Motoki-kun! ¿Aun no has abierto los recreativos?

Motoki: Sabes que los abro como a las 8 (sigue notando el aspecto deprimido de Usagi). Usagi-chan ¿te encuentras bien?

Usagi: Estoy bien, Motoki-kun.

Motoki: Eso espero. Por cierto ¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? Se supone que deberías estar en la escuela.

Usagi: Yo… no me sentí muy bien y tuve que retirarme por hoy de las clases.

Motoki: Entiendo… entonces abramos ya, hoy he contratado a alguien como asistente temporal hasta que pueda conseguirle un departamento.

Al abrir, Usagi inmediatamente se apropia de una de las maquinas y luego nota como una chica de cabello ondulado y castaño entra y va con Motoki.

Kino Makoto: ¡Buenas, Motoki-kun!

Motoki: ¡Oh! ¡Has venido, Makoto-chan! Bueno, este es el trato: si trabajas conmigo después de la escuela, yo me encargaré de conseguirte el departamento, así sin más.

Makoto: ¿Seguro que esto no es uno de esos trucos burocráticos de los jefes para tratar de propasarse con las chicas?

Motoki: Oye ¿me ves cara de burócrata?

Usagi: (husmeando en la plática) Esa debe ser la nueva ayudante de la que hablo Motoki… es muy linda… y alta… (rápidamente entra en trance y vuelve a ver la escabrosa tierra maldita) ¡Ah!

?: ¡Cumple el destino!

Makoto: (nota la voz demoniaca y piensa) ¡¿Que ha sido eso? (se percata de que Usagi está husmeando) ¿Y quién es la niña "odango"? No recuerdo que tengas clientes estudiantes a estas horas ¿no será que tus gustos son un poco…?

Motoki: ¡¿Cómo crees eso? Verás, ella es Usagi, de mis clientes preferenciales.

Makoto: (burlesca) Apuesto a que con "preferencial" te refieres a…

?: ¡No interfieras!

Makoto: (piensa de nuevo al escuchar la psicofonía) Ahí está otra vez…

Motoki: Y yo apuesto a que quieres volver al reformatorio… bueno, espero te hayas preparado una gran cartuchera, porque hoy comenzaremos a trabajar.

Makoto: No te preocupes por eso, también te traje una… (albureando) …con todo lo que te gusta.

Motoki: Usagi-chan, quiero presentarte a mi nueva ayudante.

Makoto: (estrechando la mano de Usagi) Hola, mi nombre es… (nota la mirada perdida y el trance de Usagi)… ¿te encuentras bien?

Usagi: (reacciona y se pone tímida) ¡Oh! ¡Lo siento, debo irme…! (retirándose)

Makoto: Esa niña tiene que ver con la psicofonía… quizás ella es…

Centro de la ciudad…

Usagi: (huyendo) ¡Esto está yendo demasiado lejos, déjame en paz!

?: No puedes huir de mi, ahora sabrás lo que pasa cuando no me quieres hacer caso…

Acto seguido: choca con un tipo de la edad de Motoki, solo que con cabello negro.

Chiba Mamoru: ¡Oye, oye! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas! (nota que Usagi se encuentra desplomada en el suelo) ¡Dios! ¡Pinche prisa que tengo yo y termino pasándome! (toma a Usagi y la recuesta en una banca de parada de autobús) ¡Oye, despierta! ¿Te encuentras bien? ¡Oye, despierta! ¡Lo siento! ¿Sí? No era mi intención.

Usagi despierta sin ser precisamente Usagi, despierta como el demoniaco ser que Ami vio en clases, con todo y ojos rojos.

?: (Le suelta un puñetazo a Mamoru) ¡Apártate de mí, humano! (aparta a Mamoru)

Mamoru: (nota el aspecto perverso de Usagi) ¡¿Qué cojones significa esto?

?: ¡"Ciao"! (se va corriendo y con una risa aniñada y perversa)

Mamoru: No puedo creer que esto haya pasado (sobándose el cachete golpeado)… si se lo cuento al Motoki, no se lo cree. Pero de alguna forma, esa niña me es familiar… ¿en qué cojones estoy pensando? Esa niñata me soltó uno sin razón.

Centro de la ciudad, ocaso…

Usagi: (logra reaccionar) ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? (revisa su reloj) Han pasado… (se percata de que son las 7:30) ¡HYAAAAAAAAAA…! ¡Casi todo el día! Ya va a anochecer y no he vuelto a casa… creo que esto ha ido demasiado lejos, mis padres han de estar preocupados...

Inmediatamente, se le interpone una de esas pandillas de junkies que te toman por sorpresa y en grupos como si fueran unos buitres a por el cadáver desecado de una marmota.

Junkie 1: ¡¿A dónde?

Junkie 2: ¡Te vienes con nosotros, preciosa!

Usagi: (Asustada) ¡Déjenme en paz!

Si, adivinaron: violadores de metro, digamos que no podría ir peor…

Junkie 3: (Saca un estilete y le apunta con él al cuello de Usagi) ¡"Coopelas o cuello", mocosa!

Usagi: (De terror saca un último aliento para el grito más horrísono que no se podría imaginar uno) ¡"…"!

Plegaria atendida: aparece una heroína vestida de marinera, pero si se acuerdan esta es el prototipo de todo Sailor Moon: la arquetípica Sailor V.

Sailor V: La banda del "Triangulo Blanco", les dije que se largaran de mi territorio.

Junkies: ¡¿Cómo es que sigues viva? Enviamos asesinos a por ti ¡¿Por qué sigues viva?

Sailor V: (muestra las cabezas cercenadas de otros tres junkies) Fracaso total… y encima tienen una rehén ¿cuando empezaron a organizarse de de verdad? (nota que la atmosfera cambia, el entorno se vuelve por completo macabro) Esto no me gusta nada…

Usagi: (poseída por el demonio que en sueños le aflige) "Lléguenle" (crea una explosión pequeña y echa fuera a los tres junkies).

Sailor V: Maldita sea… ¿Qué es esto? (Usagi se desmaya, pero la ilusión del escabroso reino sigue activa) ¡Tú no te escaparás: "Crescent Beam"! (con el dedo índice de su mano derecha dispara un rayo perforador luminoso, asestando y matando al ultimo junkie que queda vivo; posteriormente, la ilusión lega su fin) Ese fue el último, espero que esa niña se encuentre bien, si le hicieron algo esos tipos… (nota que Usagi ya no estaba y de la confusión se quita su antifaz naranja)

Aino Minako: (aun como Sailor V) ¡¿Qué significa esto?

Centro de Tokio…

Usagi: (Psicofonía) ¡¿Por qué te apoderaste de mi cuerpo otra vez? ¡¿Qué pretendes?

?: ¡Cállate o nos oirá! ¡Esta es una situación de vida o muerte! ¡No te quería decir por tratar de hacer esto rápido, pero este mundo quedará destruido por completo si no llegamos a tiempo a la torre aquella (señalando la torre de Tokyo)! Mi nombre es Artemia, soy como un espíritu que vive dentro de ti desde hace tiempo para tratar de advertirte de la catástrofe que está próxima.

Usagi: ¡¿De qué estás hablando?

Artemia: Verás, antes de todo esto, había un antiguo imperio en la Luna, era una utopía de paz y prosperidad, digo utopía por qué no duró mucho esa paz. El imperio se llenó de enemigos en la Tierra y otros lugares de la galaxia y comenzó la guerra de todos contra uno solo, nosotros solo queríamos vivir en paz, pero todo se arruinó por culpa de una persona que quería el poder para conquistar el Universo entero…su nombre era Milena, aunque había sido derrotada, ella escapó y nosotros terminamos pagando sus crímenes y así comenzó la hostilidad.

Usagi: Ya veo…

Artemia: Ahora Milena ha regresado y conspira con otros malvados villanos aliados a ella para invadirla con sus huestes de youmas y así, destruir la tierra, tal como destruyeron mi hogar.

Usagi: ¡Eso es terrible!

Artemia: Ahora solo a ti te suplico esto: usa el poder de mi espíritu y juntas podremos prevenirlo.

Usagi: Pero… ¿Cómo lo haremos?

Artemia: (sale del cuerpo de Usagi como un fantasma idéntico a ella, solo que con el iris de sus ojos teñido de rojo) Para poder irrumpir en la reunión de Milena con sus generales, necesitarás esto… (le entrega a Usagi un extraño medallón con el kanji "Tsuki", que significa "Luna" justo dentro de un pentagrama)

Usagi: (toma el medallón y lo abre solo para encontrar caracteres extraños en una mandala con las fases lunares por un lado y un extraño cristal en el otro, acompañado por mas caracteres extraños) No sé por qué, pero esta joya me es tan familiar…siento que ya lo había visto antes, en sueños de un hermoso mundo, el lugar más hermoso de toda la creación…

Pero de repente, Luna aparece y le arrebata a Usagi el medallón.

Usagi: ¡Es esa gata otra vez! ¡Devuélveme eso!

Luna: ¡¿Dónde lo conseguiste? ¡Responde mi pregunta!

Usagi: ¡La gata está hablando! ¡¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¡Ya no entiendo nada!

Artemia: (rápidamente agarra a Luna y le quita el medallón) Vaya, parece que sobreviviste, después de todo, eres lo poco que queda de toda mi creación (le pasa el medallón a Usagi); toma, ve y sube la torre, contenlos hasta que llegue.

Usagi: Esta bien, espero poder… (se retira)

Luna: (se transforma en una lolita de coletas azules) ¡¿Quién eres?

Artemia: ¿Acaso olvidaste a quien sirves? Quizás deba refrescarte la memoria, haciendo que me llames "Majestad Imperial"…de nuevo.

Luna: (recobra la memoria y reacciona arrodillándose) ¡Mis humildes disculpas, "majestad imperial"! ¡Hace tanto tiempo que nuestro amado "Imperio del Alma" ha caído… que yo y los pocos que sobrevivimos tuvimos que vagar por la Tierra, sin rumbo alguno durante siglos, a tal grado hemos deambulado que hemos olvidado nuestro orgullo como "Onis"; nuestra misión en la tierra era clara, la insurrección a esta por ser la causante de nuestra derrota en el "Milenio de Plata", nosotros solo queríamos vivir en paz y fuimos traicionados a cambio, tanto quisimos vengarnos de toda la tierra que al final tuvimos que ser sometidos! ¡Perdonadme por haberos fallado todo este tiempo, Emperatriz Artemia no Tsukiyomi…!

Artemia: No te preocupes por eso, Luna. Esta es tu misión por ahora, quiero que le quites a mi reencarnación el "Maboroshi no Ginzuisho", una vez que derrote a la traidora de Milena, activaré el mecanismo para qué nada de este desastre ocurra de nuevo, solo tú vas a recordar todo si algo llega a ocurrir, sabrás que hacer.

Luna: Majestad Imperial ¿está segura de que tenemos que volver a reiniciar el planeta con el "Cristal de Plata"?

Artemia: Hay algo más: si vuelve a utilizar el poder y ella se pierde, avísame, temo que "ella" interfiera en nuestros planes y lo empeore todo como la última vez.

Luna: No la culpo, "Serenity" perdió a "Endimyon" y de la rabia destruyó ambos reinos en un acto suicida fallido.

Artemia: Si ella se apodera del cuerpo de Usagi, deberás "encargarte" como esa vez, Luna; después de todo, a pesar de que la mataste, la explosión igual ocurrió. Esta vez no hay margen de error, Luna, protege a la pequeña Usagi a toda costa de ellos y de sí misma, aún si debes matarla.

Luna: Entendido, "Majestad Imperial" (muestra un dispositivo de transformación en forma de brazalete).

Torre de Tokyo, media noche…

Usagi: (tomando el elevador) Esta es la única oportunidad que tengo para volver a ser normal, si tengo que matar a esa tal Milena, podré volver a tener una vida… (alza el medallón) "Moon Prism Power: Make Up!"

El medallón genera un manto de fuego azul que transforma a Usagi, parte por parte, en la clásica heroína con traje de marinera: Sailor Moon, quien se muestra cuando se abre la compuerta del elevador al llegar al ultimo piso.

Mientras tanto, en la reunión, una misteriosa mujer se presenta ante los villanos que se han congregado en una junta ultra-secreta, varios delegados se encuentran ahí: la reina Beryl como delegada de Metalya y el "Reino de la Oscuridad", Alan y Anne, como delegados del "Árbol de la Oscuridad", Rubeous, como delegado del Gran Sabio y la "Orden de la Luna Negra", Pharaoh 90, como delegado de Mistress 9 y los "Death Busters", Zirconia como delegada de Neherenia y el "Circo de la Luna Muerta" y a Sailor Galaxia, quien vino personalmente, a pesar de ser ella la líder de las Sailor Animamates.

¿?: Gracias por haber venido, todos ustedes. Me disculpo por solicitar que vinieran a esta hora.

Rubeous: Espero que esto valga la pena.

Beryl: ¿Por qué nos has llamado?

¿?: El motivo por el que les he llamado es por una propuesta que no se atreverían a negar, es demasiado irresistible, puesto que solo consiste en una cosilla que a todos nos conviene…

Pharaoh 90: ¿Cuál es?

Zirconia: Solo acaba de decirlo ¿nos tienes aquí solo para hablar con rodeos o que?

¿?: Iré al grano entonces, yo les propongo una cosa: ¿Qué les parecería tener al Universo a sus pies? ¿tener a todos los seres vivos del universo como sus esclavos por siempre?

Sailor Galaxia: Hay un pero en camino ¿cierto? ¿si no hubiese un pequeño detalle, en vez de proponernos eso nos hubieses eliminado también?

Alan: Temo que tiene razón.

Anne: ¿Cuál es ese pero?

¿?: Verán, todos tenemos la misma puta piedra en el zapato, la portadora del Cristal de Plata, mas bien, la estirpe de Artemia no Tsukiyomi. Les propongo que unamos fuerzas para comenzar nuestras operaciones en la Tierra y eliminar al estorbo que representa la última descendiente de Artemia.

Beryl: ¿Cómo sabemos que no irrumpirá?

La misteriosa mujer chasquea los dedos y muestra cuatro pelotones de guardias youma en serie armados con lanzas, hachas, mazas y espadas equipados con armadura, revelándose de un camuflaje óptico, al mismo tiempo, vienen dos pelotones mas como refuerzo.

¿?: Estos seis pelotones, son la guardia que custodia este último piso, en 15 minutos vendrán diez más para proteger el bastión por debajo.

?: Te equivocas, esos refuerzos no llegarán.

Inmediatamente, masacra gradualmente la misteriosa figura a las huestes de la organizadora de la reunión, hasta terminar con los seis pelotones. La figura resulta ser la misma Sailor Moon, con el traje manchado de sangre, incluso su rostro; está armada con una guadaña blanca cubierta de sangre de los youmas en la hoja y está caminando hacia la misteriosa mujer, empieza a acelerar el paso y se abalanza sobre de ella, pero los delegados la atrapan en el aire con lazos luminosos y la tienen boca abajo en el suelo, por completo sometida.

Milena: (revelandose) Miren quien apareció para unirse a la fiesta: Sailor Moon. Dime, mocosa ¿Qué te hizo pensar que masacrando a mis huestes ibas a asustarme? Sobre todo, cuando estoy rodeada de gente que estaría mas que dispuesta a unirse para capturarte, someterte, violarte y matarte, pequeña.

Sailor Moon: Estas acabada, Milena, aun si me atrapaste, ya cumplí con mi meta: hacer que te detecten (desactiva la guadaña y la convierte en una estrella que ilumina el cielo y darle la señal a Artemia para que vuelva). Solo soy un señuelo.

Acto seguido: Cae del cielo una estela llameante sobre Sailor Moon, transformándola a un nuevo nivel, mejor protegida, con una armadura parcial conformada por botas remachadas rojas, faldón de jinete azul, guanteletes plateados y una pieza que cubre su pecho, pero su tiara cambia como si fuera una corona de espinas, pero dibujada en el contorno de la tiara.

Arch-Sailor Moon: "Gracias por esperarme para la parte del baile romántico de la masacre, chicos, ahora ¿Quién quiere bailar conmigo su réquiem?".

Milena: ¡Yo me encargaré de ti personalmente, ARTEMIA! (armada con un arma señorial heretica se dirige a Arch-Sailor Moon)

Arch-Sailor Moon: "Tsuki no Teikoku" (llama a la luz que aun seguía como bengala y que antes fue guadaña, pero que ahora se convierte en una nodachi cubierta de grabados antiguos y con una luna adornando la base del mango), "Tsuki no Tamashī no Aoi Honoo" (cubre su cuerpo con un aura de fuego azul claro) Ahora, ya no te necesito (separa a Usagi de su cuerpo).

Usagi: ¡¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Entre todos van a matarte!

Arch-Sailor Moon: "Perdóname, por hacerte tanto daño todos estos años, lo único que puedo prometerte es que el día de mañana, a cambio de tus malos recuerdos, tendrás una vida normal y que no recordarás nada de esto".

Usagi: Artemia…

Arch-Sailor Moon: "¡Luna, ahora!" (arroja el medallón a Luna, quien a alta velocidad lo recupera, así como jala hacia el vacio a Usagi)

Luna: ¡Fue un honor servirle, "Majestad Imperial", voy a cumplirle sus deseos, cueste lo que me cueste!

Usagi: **¡ARTEMIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! **(cayendo al vacio)

Arch-Sailor Moon choca espadas con Milena y ambas se apuñalan al mismo tiempo y forcejean.

Milena: Por fin llegó el momento de acabarte, Artemia no Tsukiyomi.

Arch-Sailor Moon: Lamento decepcionarte, Milena, pero mientras haya una pizca de esperanza en este mundo, esa esperanza de que hará un mundo mejor será inexpugnable…"Kyū Teikoku no Hōkai"

Una vez que dice esas palabras, con una explosión global, el mundo entero se reinicia a primer hora de la mañana, el mundo volvió al pasado, hace 24 horas cerradas. Usagi, se encuentra dormida como tronco de nuevo en su habitación, pero Luna se encuentra como lolita en el jardín de la casa.

Luna: (despierta) ¿Qué ha pasado? ¡Artemia! (se percata de que ya no está) Entiendo, no volverás… (con el medallón en la mano empieza a llorar) ¡Lo juro por tu muerte! ¡Protegeré a Usagi-chan! Adiós, "Majestad Imperial"…

Usagi: ¡HYAAAAAAAA! ¡7:30! ¡VOY A LLEGAR TARDE OTRA VEZ!

Luna: (tras escuchar los gritos de Usagi, transforma el medallón de Artemia en un pequeño broche dorado y se lo guarda) Hora de trabajar, después de todo, alguien tiene que hacerse cargo de la pequeña Usagi…"Majestad Imperial", no… Artemia no Tsukiyomi, no pienso fallarte de nuevo (se convierte en una gata negra de nuevo).

Y así, la chica "odango" sale presurosa a la escuela y la gata negra se dirige a seguirle hasta que comienza el resto de la historia.

Fin del Preludio o Capitulo 0.

* * *

Bueno, estoy trabajando aún en este fic, debido a que apenas va el capitulo 0; por cierto, el fic de "Assassin: El Enigma de Tetsu" tambien está en desarrollo, se los digo para quienes lo vieron, los que no lo vieron y los que lo vieron pero que le no dejaron la pinche revisión, por lo que despues de tres o cuatro años,voy a hacerle unos ajustes para mover las tres historias y convertirlas a capitulos, para despues, agregar los demás (solo a mi se me ocurre escribir una historia por capitulo solo por que me ando haciendo pendejo (disculpen la maldición, por favor) durante 3 o 4 años con la pinche escuela), por ende me disculpo humildemente a pesar de mi vocabulario y de mi gramática de arriero.


End file.
